Abang Tukang Bakso
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/S.N/ Sasuke jadi tukang bakso, dan Naruto jadi pelanggannya! Warning: OOC. Shounen-ai! Don't like, don't read!


"So... Bakso... Tok.. Tok.. Tok..."

"Abang bakso tunggu!"

"Berapa?"

"Hah?"

"Berapa baksonya?"

"Oh.. hehe.. dua bungkus bang. Eh-"

"Sepuluh ribu"

"Oh, eh, cepet amat bang. Nih."

"Hn. Makasih"

"Hoi bang kembaliannya beloooooom!"

* * *

**Abang Tukang Bakso**

**Naruto**** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****© Billaster**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K +**

**Warning: Shounen-ai! OOC. AU. Bahasa tidak baku.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Ditatapnya dengan nanar dua bungkus bakso yang baru saja ia beli. "Ebuset dah, tuh abang bakso cakep-cakep demen korupsi"

"Siapa?"

'Ini kayaknya... suara abang tukang bakso yang ganteng tapi demen korupsi yang tadi deh' Batin Naruto. Lantas, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah si abang. Bukan kok bukan.. hehehe" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. Salah tingkah karena ketahuan ngomongin orang.

"Ini kembalian. Tadi kelupaan"

"Yeeee si abang. Cakep-cakep pikun. Budeg lagi" Naruto menggerutu seraya menerima kembaliannya.

Si abang tukang bakso pun merasa orang didepannya ini amat sangat kurang ajar sekali. Dia merasa tersungging, eh tersinggung!

"Mas bego ya? Saya kan bilangnya lupa tadi. Kenapa mas bilang saya budeg?"

"Lah, kan tadi abang udah saya teriakin. Eh malah jalan terus. Namanya apaan dong kalo bukan budeg?" Naruto yang tidak terima dibilang bego, hanya mencoba sabar dan menanggapi si abang tukang bakso satu itu.

"Mas beneran bego ya. Karena saya denger teriakan mas itulah saya jadi balik kesini lagi" Tanggap si abang tukang bakso dengan santai.

"Saya enggak bego kali bang! Emangnya situ pinter apa?" Naruto merasa kesal sekali. Dahinya berkerut-kerut. Matanya melotot. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Telinganya mengeluarkan asap. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk di depan hidung si abang tukang bakso.

Melihat itu, si abang tukang bakso jadi nahan ngakak. Ekspresi Naruto konyol sekali. Satu kata, absurd!

Tapi tapi tapi, ada yang lebih absurd lagi, coba zoom in ke muka si abang tukang bakso yang lagi nahan ngakak itu deh!

Si abang tukang bakso, sebut saja Sasuke, yang biasanya pasang muka stoik, sekarang jadi udik dan kini sedang panik karena nahan ngikik. Nah loh...

"Ngapa lo bang ketawa gaje begitu?" Naruto pun cengok melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang absurd. Gak nyadar sendirinya juga absurd.

"Abang-abang! Gue bukan abang lu kali! Gue Sasuke, mas" Sasuke sudah kembali ke mode normal.

"Yeee gue gak nanya. Mau Sasuke, mau Saseme, mau Sasukemilikiti juga emang gue pikirin! Lo juga jangan sembarangan panggil gue mas dong. Emangnya gue mas-mas apa!"

"Loh bukan ya? Terus apa dong? Mba? Neng? Nek? Atau Ayank?"

"Ayank! E-ehh bukan-bukan! Gila lo! Masa panggilan gue buat cewek semua?!" Naruto mencak-mencak. Sasuke si abang tukang bakso pun semakin iseng buat ngegodain Naruto.

"Habisnya kamu manis sih"

"Kamu juga ganteng"

"Beneran?"

"KAGAK LAH!"

"Santai dong mas, gak usah sampe muncrat-muncrat gitu. Nanti bakso saya jadi gak higienis lagi nih" Sasuke pun mengelap-ngelapkan gerobak baksonya.

"Udah gue bilang gue bukan mas-mas, abang!"

"Ya terus apa dong, yank?"

"Gue juga bukan ayank lo kampret! Gue Naruto!" Naruto mulai beraksi. Dia pun ngejambak rambut ala pantat ayamnya Sasuke.

"Woy! Sakit bego, rambut gue sensitif nih!" Protes Sasuke kesakitan.

"Emangnya gue peduli! Mana ada rambut yang sensitif! Gue gak bego kali" Naruto masih dengan beringasnya menjambak rambut si abang tukang bakso.

"Ada kok, rambut gue! Auw. Kalo lo terus jambakin nanti bertelur loh" Ujar Sasuke asal-asalan.

Naruto pun berhenti. Penasaran. Masa sih rambut bisa bertelur? Tapi kalo dilihat dari modelnya, bisa aja sih. Secara pantat ayam gitu kan...

"Sasule... Rambut lo beneran bisa bertelur?"

"SA-SU-KE. Bukan sasule. Lo bego banget sih, ya enggak lah" Sasuke pun mulai naik darah namanya disamakan dengan dengan pemain OVJ yang paling ganteng itu. (FITNAH!)

"Owh.. kirain bisa..." Naruto pun kecewa dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya bisa sih, asalkan ada satu cara.." Otak salah gaul Sasuke mulai beraksi.

"Oh ya? Gimana caranya? Asalkan apa?" Mata Naruto jadi berbinar-binar kembali.

"Asalkan... Kamu jadi induknya..."

"HAH? Lo mau mati ya bang?!"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. Sok bijak.

"Anak jaman sekarang kalau ngomong suka sembarangan ya? Gampang banget bilang mati. Ckckck"

"Sok bijak lo" Cibir Naruto.

"Yang penting halal" Balas Sasuke tambah ngawur.

"Udah ah bang gue mau balik. Ngomong ama lo lama-lama gue bisa ketularan gila" Ujar Naruto. Sebenarnya sih, masih pengen debat sama nih abang tukang bakso yang kece, tapi sayang waktu sudah sore.

"Tunggu neng!"

"Apaan lagi sih bang? Eh gue bukan cewek, brengsek!" Naruto yang niatnya pengen balik lagi sama Sasuke jadi gak jadi. Alhasil dia ngeloyor aja terus.

"Tunggu Naruto!"

Nah kali ini, Naruto beneran berhenti. Jantungnya deg-degan gak karuan.

'Si Sasuke manggil nama gue. Dia manggil nama gue!' batin Naruto. "Apa Sasuke?"

Dengan slow motion, diiringi dengan lagu-lagu romantis dan dibarengi dengan bunga sakura yang berguguran, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Satu langkah..

.

Dua langkah..

.

Tiga langkah..

.

Langkah terakhir, Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya di depan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kembaliannya kelebihan tadi. Balikin sini"

.

.

**-OWARI-**

**A/N**

Hai-hai! Billaster kembali lagi dengan gajenya. Hohohoho. Okeh gimana pendapat kalian semua? Garing yah? Gomeeeeen, saya seteres sekali sih T-T

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
